To Fight and Protect
by Ryu Katsumi
Summary: Shun tries to fight the enemies by himself to protect his friends since he's alone, with Dan notices how Shun always care about Fabia, Dan tries to keep his best friend happy and make Fabia return back Shun's feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Defeated, and died?

"We'll have now divide you brawlers into two groups" Queen Serena said."Shun and Fabia, Dan and Jake, and Marucho and Ren".

Everyone nods.

"Be careful on your way brawlers".

Shun and Fabia were walking in the forest, Fabia looked at Shun, he seems tired and sweet.

"Shun?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You look tired, is something wrong?"

"Nope, there is nothing wrong, it's just hot here".

Fabia sighs, then, a lightning bolt appears towards Fabia, Shun held her and moved away.

"Show yourself! _Kazarina!_" Shun shouted.

"I didn't knew you can sense me, human." Kazarina appears in the shadows.

"_You…" _Fabia hissed

"Go get the data, Fabia, I'll face Kazarina" Shun suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, but be careful" Fabia runs away, Kazarina was about to shoot her until Shun appeared on her way "If you want her, you must get through me!"

"Damn you stupid human" She said furiously, "Bakugan, BRAWL! Hawktor stand!"

"Lumagrowl stand!"

They fight with all their ability cards until hawktor wins, but…

"Now Hawktor!" Hawktor attacked Lumagrowl but was blocked Krakix "You were too late idiot."

"Shut up" Gill used his ability card and defeated Hawktor, Shun was on Hawktor's shoulder and got hurt very much from the impact, he was bleeding on the ground.

"Let's leave him since he'll die after a few minu-" he was cut when Shun grabbed his leg, Gill kicked him and the two left Shun and Hawktor on the ground.

"_I'm sorry…. everyone" _Shun thought and fell unconsciousness, even his head is bleeding and many of his bones are broken.


	2. Chapter 2: Revived

_"What is that?" _There was darkness everywhere._ "Am I dead? No, I feel like there is something cold on my forehead, and I'm bare chested and my body, is relaxing on something soft". _Shun thought, he opened his eyes and found himself in neathia, he got up into a sitting position and some small bag of ice fall from his forehead onto his lap._ "Huh?"_ he picked up the ice with his hand and put the other one on his forehead _"looks like I have a fever"_ Shun thought.

"You're awake?" Shun looked at the person who said it.

"Linus?"

"Your bones were completely broken and you have fever, why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay"

"By the way, where are Dan and the others?" There is only Shun and Linus in the room

"We didn't let them in; it took you two weeks to wake up"

"And." Shun shouted Surprised very much.

"And since you are awake now the brawlers can finally see you, just wait"

"Okay then" Linus got out of the room.

Meanwhile.

Fabia is on her neathian form in her room thinking.

_Flashback_

"_Finally!" Fabia got the data and searched for shun_

"_Shun! Are you here?" _

"_Fabia!" _

"_Hawktor? Where is Shun?"_

"_Follow me!" Fabia nodded and followed Hawktor, her eyes widened and gasped at the same time when saw Shun bleeding on the floor completely unmoving. "What happened!?"_

"_We were about to beat Kazarina but Gill showed up and used a huge impact on us."_

"_Damn! Let's get out of here quikly!"_

"_Right!"_

_End Flashback_

"I should have helped him" She whispered, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Princess!"

"What do you want Linus?"

"Shun waked up!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah and he's waiting for us."

"Alright then!" Fabia transformed into her human form and grabbed a bouquet of flowers that she got it to give it to Shun. She got out from her room and ran with the brawlers to Shun's room. His bare chest is covered with scars, and start talking about his health

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay pal?" Dan asked, still concerned

"Don't worry, it's just some wounds and a little fever. It's not a big deal."

"It is." Linus paused and then continued "If you want to end this quickly you have to take a rest, we're leaving now."

"Hey Fabia, come, you can't stay here."

"Wait a minute." She handed the flowers to Shun.

"Sorry about what happened two weeks ago."

"Thanks, and it's okay, just be careful on your missions" Shun said with a smile. Fabia blushed and got up and followed the brawlers who were out.

"What were the flowers for?" Marucho asked.

"Eh?"

"Nah, Marucho, we already know she likes Shun."

"WHAT DID YA JUST SAY?!" Fabia said angrily while blushing.

"See? You like Shun!"

"NO, I'm not! I gave him the gift just to say sorry for what happened in our mission!"

"Pfffftt"

"You chose it!" She kicked him on the stomach sending him flying to the wall and landed upside down.

"You don't need to do such a move x_x."

"That's what it cost you Daniel" Drago said and then Captain Elright appeared.

"Brawlers, Queen Serena needs you to take on another mission."

"Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3: Princess in danger

"Since Shun is sick, Fabia is going to be with Jake and Maru-"

"There's no need for that Serena." Queen Serena was cut off by princess Fabia.

"But what if you ended up like Shun?" Linus asked her.

"Don't worry, that will never happen, I'll just take Hawktor with me."

Serena sighed "Alright, you can go but don't let those gundalians hunt you down like what happened to Shun, okay?"

"Yes sister."

* * *

Fabia was walking near a big lake, then Stoica and Gill showed up with their bakugans.

"Look who came visiting us" Stoica said smirking

"Shut up clown, and let's settle this"

"You're going to pay for what you've did to Shun!" Fabia shouted as she was about to throw Aranaut and Hawktor, but...

"TWO LATE!"

Lythirus made a huge tsunami towards Fabia.

"Ahhhhh-" She was drown in the deep water.

_"Dang it! It's so strong, I can't move my body!" _She thought, then she blinked.

_"__what will everyone do if I was dead? What will happen to Serena and the others?"_

* * *

"WHOA!" Shun waked up when he sensed a person's life in danger.

"_I don't think it's a dream or my imagination" _Shun blinked before he thought and looked around the room.

_"Hawktor is not here?" _He paused before he continue_"Maybe Dan or someone else took him for the war."_ He blinked when he remembered his sense.

_"I'm sure Fabia took him" _Then he stared at the window.

_"My body and bones are too weak, but I have to go and save her"_ He got up and ran and jumped off the window

_"I swear if Fabia died, those gundalians will be so sorry whenever I come to them!_

* * *

"Dan? Are you okay? You look concerned." Ren asked him, Dan was totally emotionless.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was thinking about Shun, maybe he'll escape from the hospital and the gundalians will kill him" He scratched his head.

"Don't worry, he won't do something crazy, you know he's a wise ninja and knows what's the best for us." Ren assured him.

"You're right, that's how I have known him when I was young with him."

* * *

Shun was jumping from tree to tree, trying to find Fabia.

_"Where is she?"_ He then sensed a huge sound.

_"Here is it! To the right corner! I hope I'm not late..."_ He continued to the right corner hoping Fabia isn't dead already.


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by a weak knight

_Fabia's__ P.O.V_

I feel strong, warm arms wrapping around my body, and the wind is blowing my hair, I opened my eyes a little, and saw someone's face, wait. C-could it be Jin? When I opened it clearly, it was revealed that the figure was…

"Shun?" I whispered, but he seems to hear me, he looked at me.

"You're okay, princess?" He asked me.

"A little…."

"Then we will return to the castle."

"Yeah, wait."

"Huh?"

"Shun, you escaped without telling anyone and you know you're too weak to even carry a baby..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I sighed, at least we're going back and he'll go to his bed again, but then, I realized it, he is still holding me.

"Shun, can you please put me down? I'm not a baby you know."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"No means NO!" Okay. Now I'm angry.

"Get off me!" I tried and tried but he always grabs me whenever I succeed.

"Why don't you just leave me?!"

"Because your body is so cold and I'm trying to warm you!" I stopped what? He was trying, to warm _me?_

"Sorry, for yelling at you…"

"It's alright, you just, didn't been carried before, right?"

"Yeah, it's, the first time…" I started to blush and tried to hide it.

"Fabia, what is that red thing on your cheeks?"

"Nothing." I blushed even more.

"If you say so" He sighed

"Come on Hawktor, faster."

"Okay Shun."

* * *

_Shun's __P.O.V_

Glad she's okay; she just doesn't know what happened when she was unconscious...

_Flashback_

_I was searching for her, and then I spotted a lake, I saw Hawktor flying up the lake in his ball form, I caught him._

"_Huh? Shun? What are you doing here?"_

"_I dreamed that Fabia, you and Aranaut were attacked by Gill and Stoica, and you were drowned, so I came here to help, just don't say anything about my sickness now alright?"_

"_Okay, but what will we do now? The water is so col-"_

_I jumped quickly before Hawktor could finish his sentence._

* * *

_Wow, it's like Antarctica, but I have to continue, I saw Aranaut and caught him, he knocked out for sure, now I have to look for Fabia._

* * *

_I can't hold my breath anymore, and I'm feeling weaker, wait, there she is! Finally! Huh? Her right leg, is under a huge rock? Even 10 Jakes can't hold it! I have no time to think, I have to save her, I tried to hold the rock, it's too heavy, and my body becomes way more weaker than ever, then I looked at Fabia, her eyes are closed and her mouth is opened, letting the water enter it, I began to get furious because of the gundalians hurting her._

"_Come, ON!" I pushed my muscles quickly and held the rock, wow, if Jake saw this he will be so jealous, Fabia's body began to flow, I threw it, and followed to hold her body._

* * *

_When I got out of the water, I gasped for breath at last, and went to the forest, searching for Hawktor._

"_Hawktor, are you there?"_

_He suddenly appeared from nowhere._

"_You brought the princess? Are you two fine?"_

"_Yeah, and don't worry about Aranaut, he's in my pocket and he'll wake up soon, lets return to the castle."_

"_Alright." He transformed into his real form, I went on his shoulder and he began to fly._

* * *

_End Flashback_

"Shun? SHUN!"

"Huh? What?" Fabia was waving her hand in front of my face.

"You were thinking about something for two minutes, what were you thinking?"

"Uh, nothing"

"Well, is Aranaut with you?" Fabia asked with a worried voice.

"He's in my pocket." I grabbed him from my pocket and gave him to Fabia.

"Thanks for saving my life and Aranaut's life, Shun." She said smiling

"Nah, it was nothing" I lied, my body became too heavier than before.

"Can you get off me now?"

"Not until we reach the gate." Fabia sighed.

"Okay..."

_Drago's P.O.V_

"Ability card, activate, CROSS BARNUM!"

"Not another one!" Lumagrowl said as he was beaten and returned to his ball form.

"HA! In your face! Ugly witch!"

"Shut up! Kuso, you survived this time, but the next one, you will be dead!" And then Kazarina transported away, running from them like a mouse.

"Whenever she says this she gets beaten quickly!" Dan said doing his signature nose flick, I returned into my ball form, Linehalt did the same.

"Let's go back to neath-" He slipped and broke his nose when he begin to walk quickly.

"Whaaaaaa! That's freaking hurts!" I sweat dropped, Ren and Linehalt just laughed at Daniel's actions.

"Lets just return..."

* * *

"PARKOUR! What the- Awwwww, fail!" Dan slipped on his forehead when he was running, practicing some stupid Parkours.

_"Not again!"_ If I was in my real form, I would have face palmed. Ren and Linehalt laughed again, then I transformed into my monster form.

"Hop on me, we'll be back faster." so that Daniel won't do anything stupid again.

"Alright, Drago!" They all hopped on my shoulder.

"Hey look, isn't that Hawktor, Shun and Fabia?" Ren pointed at the green flying bakugan.

"Yeah, wait, Shun, is holding... Fabia? And isn't he's supposed to be in the neathian hospital?" Dan was surprised as I was, how did Shun, whatever we'll go to them and ask them what happened.

"Let's ask them and they will tell us everything."

"Yeah, I just don't believe Shun got out, hurry up Drago."

"Alright Daniel."


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge Soon

_**Dan's **P.O.V_

"Guys! Guys!" I waved my hand to them, they looked at the direction where the sound came and saw us, Hawktor stopped flying, and Shun put Fabia down.

"Hey, how was the battle, Dan?" Shun was asking me.

"Nah, Kazarina lost like always. But aren't you supposed to be in neathia, Shun?"

"Well, Fabia was drowned and I came to save her."

"Awwww, how cute." I said, Ren kicked me from behind and smiled nervously at the others.

"Don't say something stupid in front of them." Ren whispered to me.

"But I was just kidding!" I whispered back while rubbing my butt.

"Even if it's a joke, just stay calm and don't do say anything." I sighed after this.

"Fine..." Then I turned my face to Fabia.

"By the way." I paused and then continued "How did you got drowned?" I want to know what happened.

"Gill and Stoica showed up, I was about to throw Aranaut and Hawktor, but Lythirus made a tsunami wave, and the water was cold and too strong to swim normally." I blinked after the word _cold and strong to swim._

"You mean to tell me, Shun went to save you with his weak body? And got even weaker?" We all turned our heads to Shun.

"Tell us what happened, buddy."

"Well, her right leg was under a heavy rock, I couldn't hold it, but I pushed my muscles and held it. End of story."

"Really? Maybe you can even beat Jake in a second."

"..." Silence moment, and was broken by someone.

"Hello?" On the small screen that I have, Captain Elright appeared.

"Dan! Shun isn't in neathia, we nee-"

"I'm right here..." Elright blinked, and got mad all of the sudden, very mad, and started to scream.

"YOU'RE HERE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HOURS WE SPENT SEARCHING FOR YOU AROUND NEATHIA?!" Looks like someone is in trouble.

"Listen, I can explain, well, I can't." Shun said, hiding the fact that he saved Fabia.

"SHUN KAZAMI, NINJA BOY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROU-"

"Elright, it's fine, I'm the only reason why he escaped from neathia."

"Princess?" He raised an eyebrow on her.

"I was drowning in the water, but he came to rescue me, you must thank him for that, not to yell at him."

"I apologize, and thank you for saving the princess."

"..." Shun didn't say anything, he stayed silent like always, watching, it really has become habitat, well, this is his habitat since we were at age 12.

"Don't be late, Marucho and Jake are already here."

"They are here? Really?" I raised my voice a little.

"Yep" Someone said and appeared on the screen.

"Marucho! It's great to see you!"

"You forgot about me, Dan-The-Man" Only one person can call me this name.

"Jake?"

"Like you said!" He suddenly appeared on the screen.

"We're waiting for you, so don't be late"

"Alright then! Let's go Drago, Hawktor."

"Roger." They said as they both started to fly.

"See ya guys at the shield!"

* * *

"We're back!"

"What took you so long? Thirty minutes passed."

"Well, Drago and Hawktor began to argue about who's the fastest bakugan for 15 minutes, they set up everything and began to fly the fastest they could, it took 12 minutes until Hawktor arrived first, and Drago took 3 extra minutes to came, and becoming the second." Elright sighed.

"You mean to tell me, you were playing a game in a dangerous war?"

"It wasn't a game! It was a contest!" Elright face palmed, but it wasn't my fault we were late! It was Drago and Hawktor!

"Okay, okay, now return to your bed Shun." He said looking at Shun.

"But it's already morning!"

"Just tell me, do you want to participate in the war?" Shun sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to bed."

"Good, the sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll get better."

"Hmph"

"Sleep tight, baby ninja" Shun looked at me with scary eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing..." I said and laughed nervously, too scared of him, maybe he'll kill me like the time I woke him up in New Vestroia and ending up taking two weeks to recover, yeah, he broke every part of my bones, especially my teeth.

"Warning Dan: don't make fun of the ninja boy" Drago said, I sighed.

"Yeah yeah..." Wait, I remembered something.

_ Flashback_

* * *

"_Guys! Guys!" I waved my hand to them, they looked at the direction where the sound came and saw us, Hawktor stopped flying, and Shun put Fabia down._

* * *

_ End Of Flashback_

I was running searching for Fabia instead of Shun, because I know he's already asleep, and then I bumped into Ren.

"Ouch! Be careful Dan!"

"Sorry Ren, I want to ask Fabia why Shun was holding her."

"Riiiight, now I remember, I want to go too." He followed me; we saw Fabia and ran to her.

"Hey Dan, Ren, you want something from me?"

"Yeah, back before we went to you and Shun, why Shun was holding you?" She blushed, wait, what?

_**Fabia's **__P.O.V_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"We saw you, don't deny it." Ren said pointing at me like he's warning me.

"Well, not now, we will talk about this later, alright?" I laughed nervously and ran quickly to my room and locked it before they enter.

_**Drago's **__P.O.V_

"Awww man!" Dan was very disappointed, he was excited to know what happened back there.

"I don't think she'll tell us anything." Linehalt was also disappointed, and even excited to know the truth.

"I know what happened." Aranaut appeared from nowhere.

"You know?!" Dan asked him quickly

"Yeah, I heard everything"

"YES!" Dan said loudly, acting like a child, and begin to listen to Aranaut. He told them everything….

"Then she asked him why he doesn't want to get off her..."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to warm her..."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me right." Dan stayed silent for a moment and burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach and rolling on the floor.

"I'll post this on bakugan interspace and everyone will make fun of them both!" And continued to laugh.

"Remember Shun's warning eyes, Dan?" He stopped laughing when I said that, remembering Shun's creepy eyes.

"Fine, fine, I won't do it..." If he can do anything, never do it free.

_End of __**Drago's **__P.O.V_

* * *

Meanwhile at Gundalia

_**Gill's **__P.O.V_

"Yes, Emperor Barodious, no one can survive the tsunami Stoica's bakugan made."

"Good job." Then Barodious turned to Kazarina "You'll be punished for losing, Kazarina."

"Please, give me one more chance, Emperor Barodious, I beg you, I promise I'll win next time."

"Okay, this is your last time, but be careful, if you lost... There will be no mercy for you." After that, we came out from his room.

"So, what will you do, Kazarina? Losing again and getting another punishment?"

"Not this time, idiot. I'll get someone to help me."

"Who?" She chuckled and made an evil laugh.

"_Zenet_, I'll control her, and I'll have my revenge, _soon."_


	6. Chapter 6: Return Of The Green Phoenix

_** Ren's **__P.O.V_

I was chosen to be with Marucho, Jake is with Dan, and Fabia stayed at neathia to take care of Shun. We were walking in a dangerous forest full of deadly plants, I was thinking of my friends, wondering what happened to them.

"Ren?" Marucho was concerned; of course he's my only best friend who always trusts me, even after _Sid's death._

"Nothing Marucho, just thinking about my friends in gundalia, they all got punished, and one of them _ran away_"

"We promised you we will rescue them from Barodius and you can live without any problem, right? Just be patient"

I smiled, he's right, rushing isn't good for us, we have to wait. Suddenly, we heard someone laughing, of course, it was Kazarina.

"Look who's talking"

"But you are alone, you can't win against two!" But she chuckled, what's in her mind?

"Come, join _us"_ Join us? Who?

"Yes, mistress" This voice...

"ZENET?!" Kazarina nodded, and Zenet showed up, shoot! I knew she was going to use them like robots!

"Bakugan, Brawl! Lumagrowl stand!"

"Linehalt stand!" I looked at Marucho, he was going to throw Akwimos.

"Bakugan, Braw-"

"FANG DOME!" Kazarina shouted, Lumagrowl attacked Marucho; he fell on the floor unconscious.

"MARUCHO!" Akwimos shouted, I caught Akwimos and threw him to transform into his real form.

"Be ready to be defeated!"

"There's no need to rush, honey, why don't you check out Zenet's new bakugan!" A new bakugan?

"Wait what about Contestir?"

"The new bakugan is a more powerful than that crap!"

"How dare you call Contestir a crap? You'll pay!" She chuckled.

"Let's see who will win, show him the new bakugan, Zenet!"

"Bakugan. Brawl. Bakugan. Stand." I saw the bakugan, and it was, a _ventus bird?_

"You look very shocked dear, this bakugan isn't a neathian _nor _gundalian, it's from another planet called _Vestroia!" Vestroia?_ Isn't that the planet were Drago was born?

"It's a beautiful bird, isn't it?" I looked at it, it's really beautiful, but without those red eyes, Kazarina is controlling it, I must beat Kazarina and free them all!

"Ability card, ACTIVATE!"

* * *

I was trying to catch my breath, I could have won if there was another ability card for Linehalt and Akwimos, but there is nothing, Kazarina was right, this ventus bird is incredible!

"Say goodbye, boy" Lumagrowl shot an impact towards me, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing happened, then I opened my eyes, to see a large brown wall in front of me, wait, it's not a wall, it's...

"Coredom!?"

"As you said" Then he punched Lumagrowl, and that coward dog fall and become even angrier.

Kazarina growled and transported with Lumagrowl, Zenet and-

"Hey dude, that bird was powerful, wasn't it?"

"It's really strong, it almost returned Akwimos and Linehalt to their ball form, but where's Dan?"

"..." I sighed.

"You lost him again didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's see where he is now" I checked the small screen on my arm, calling Dan.

"Dan, do you hear me?"

"Hello Ren! Do you know where Jake is? We were separated"

"Yeah, he's next to me"

"Great! Then let's head back to neathia" Dan, hyper as always.

"Wait, where's Marucho?" Jake noticed Marucho is not here.

"He's just sleeping, Kazarina knocked him out, thanks to Jake, he saved me"

"What? How? Did she brought someone to help her?"

"Yeah, Zenet and her new bakugan, it's a ventus bakugan"

"Ventus? Well, you can explain when we return" I nodded, and transported with Jake to neathia, Marucho woke up when we entered the castle, the guardians told us that Dan, Shun, and Fabia are all in Shun's hospital room waiting for us, and when we entered, the three set their eyes on me.

"Everybody is here, you can talk, nobody will interrupt you" Fabia said, waiting for me to explain about the new bakugan, Shun is still lying on his bed putting both of his hands behind his head and closing his eyes like he doesn't care about the new ventus bakugan.

"Okay" I took a deep breath and started.

"When Marucho was knocked out, Zenet threw her bakugan and it was a _green phoenix._

Dan, Drago and Marucho blinked, Shun opened his eyes quickly and changed into a sitting position.

"A GREEN PHOENIX?!" Everybody freaked out from his actions including me of course.

"You better speak quickly! Krawler!" He got out from his bed and ran towards me, I don't think this is the real silence ninja, he held my collar, I was scared when I saw his face, especially his eyes, it freaked me out the most!

"Shun! Hold on, be patient!" Fabia suggested, She and Dan hold one of his arms to hold him back.

"Fine" Phew, I thought I would die soon.

_ **Shun's **P.O.V_

_ Green Phoenix. _I was listening to Ren, trying to get what has happened with him.

"And finally Zenet activated the bird's ability card"

"What was the ability card's name?" I asked, this will be a good clue to know if it was _**HER**, _or not.

"Uh, I think it was the **'Storm Stinger'** one and the '**Whirlwind Lightning Sword' **card" I blinked, Drago, Dan and Marucho did the same.

"Can you... Tell, the name of it..."

"The name was... it was... _Skyress"_


	7. Chapter 7: Success!

_** Dan's **__P.O.V_

I can't believe what I just heard, Skyress, went to gundalia? Impossible! Ren, Fabia, Jake and their bakugans stared at us confused.

"Dan? Shun? Marucho?! Are you hearing me?"

"Skyress..." Shun began.

"Skyress? You know her?" Ren asked us.

"She's my bakugan, my first talkative, bakugan..." Ren and Jake realized what had they done.

"Sh-Shun, I'm, I'm really sorry for not bringing it to you" Ren and Jake apologized to Shun.

"It's okay, we will get her next time, I just, need to sleep" We all nodded and got out from Shun's room, Ren looked at me.

"Dan, who's Skyress?" He asked, I sighed, looks like it returned again.

"Skyress was like Shun's mother, she gave him many advices, Shun didn't like that Skyress wants to be free, but he let her go, because she always looked like his mother"

"His mother? There was nobody in Shun's house when I visited him" Fabia is the one who asked this question, duh! Of course she's the person who lived with him.

"Shun's mother had _died _five years ago because of a heart disease, and she gave him Skyress..."

"You mean, he has no family, but Skyress..."

"...Yes..." Nobody had said anything for a few minutes until...

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Elright was behind us.

"It's already 11 at night; you must sleep to wake up for the next mission"

"Uh, right, okay good night everyone!" We walked to our rooms to sleep. I lied on my bed, thinking about 's death scene, oh god! Why the hell can't I get that picture out of my mind and even Shun's crying face, I can't get it out the most!

'Okay, tomorrow before my mission, I'll check Shun if he's fine about Skyress' I pulled the blanket over my body, and slept.

* * *

_** Shun's **__P.O.V_

I don't freaking care about how much my friends will go crazy when they know I'm out of neathia! I'm so lucky Hawktor is asleep and can't hear any sound.

'Morons, anything to her, kill them for sure!' I jumped out of the window without any hesitation.

* * *

Finally! On gundalia! I saw a guardian walking alone, I ran to him like the wind, I covered his mouth with my hand while my other hand dismissing his weapon.

"You better tell me where's Kazarina's lab, or you'll be stabbed by my _knife_" I warned him with a scary and cold voice like I'm not the real Shun, he pointed his finger to the right door. I broke his neck, because I know that he would tell the others and start following me, I put him in the garbage, it's big enough to be in it. I continued to the west, and saw Kazarina's lab.

'This is it?' it was a simple lab, I thought it would be more scarier than that, I looked around, searching where is Skyress.

"You're here, human?" I looked at one of the dungeons, the prisoner was... Kazarina? What the hell is she doing? Isn't this supposed to be her _own _lab? Her clothes are even ragged...

"I know, I was punished by Emperor Barodius for losing and attacked me with his bakugan" Then I pointed my finger at her.

"Listen to me you stupid ugly gundalian witch, you better tell me where is my bakugan you took from Vestroia, or else..." I took out two of my shurikens and pointed at her.

"I will kill you with these dangerous weapons, so you better tell me"

"Alright, from _Vestroia? _Hmm, you mean that?" She pointed at a sleeping closed green ball bakugan, it's Skyress! I came closer to the machine and opened the closed gate, she waked up.

"Huh? I'm free?" She asked herself.

"Yes, you are, let's go, before anyone detects us" She looked up and was surprised that I was here.

"Shun?! You're here? But how? You must be on earth!"

"Long story, summary: Me, Dan, Marucho and Drago are helping the neathians in the war against gundalia, we don't have to wake the guardians to capture us" She nodded and jumped on my right hand and closed herself, I put her in my pocket and got out of the lab, but then, I saw a huge group of gundalians looking at me with tons of weapons, h-how did they knew that I came to them?

"Stupid human! You think I would let you escape so easily without telling the guardians?" I saw from behind that Kazarina was out from her jail, I blinked.

"It was a trap?!" I wouldn't have trust them at all.

"It wasn't a trap, I was actually punished in, but while you were talking with your bakugan, I was telling one of the guardians that you entered my lab" And then she laughed, screw them! I have to find a way out to escape from gundalia, I jumped on the wall quickly and ran on it without hesitation, of course, I can run on walls, I'm a ninja after all.

"You're NOT going to run away! Attack him, Lumagrowl!" Oh great, now being followed by a coward dog, I jumped on his head I pulled a small paper and wrote on it a Japanese note word, and put it on Lumagrowl's head, I vanished when he stopped running, the paper flied to Kazarina and she caught it, she looked at it confused, and then laughed.

"You think this is going to hel-"

** BOOM!**

It wasn't any paper; it's an exploding note, a piece of parchment paper which has scrip-ton it that serves to facilitate its explosive properties. It can be attached to another object such as a kunai or log. When the note is set, it begins a slow burn which results in a large explosion, it's called 'The Paper Bomb Jutsu', and that's how I learned it from my grandfather!

"What a fail..." I smirked.

* * *

We finally found a place to hide, oh god, my heart is beating quickly, I should have brought a medicine with me.

"Shun, you don't look good, is there something you're hiding?" I was breathing heavily.

"Uh, I'm sick, but don't worry, I'll get better soon"

"Okay, but how did you went to gundalia?"

"It took me hours to finally arrive on it, and what about you?"

"I've trained long enough to travel through dimensions, I went to earth to visit you, I met Julie and she told me that you, Dan, Drago and Marucho went to help a planet called neathia to win the war against the gundalians, she saw some people going to the new tournament that is called 'bakugan interspace' and tried to stop them, I've waited for her but I've been kidnapped by someone and been controlled" Damn, they still using the kids to join in the war.

"We found you!" Huh? Th-they saw us! What am I going to do? Wait, an idea appeared in my mind, it needs sacrifice, but this will make Skyress safe.

"Skyress, can you travel to neathia?" She nodded and opened a dimension gate.

I caught her and threw her before she says something; and finally, the dimension gate has been closed.

'Wish neathia would win the war' and maybe, Dan could find another best friend like me, maybe I won't survive.

"We found you! Douchbag!" I moved my head to face them.

"And Some of you, won't be _alive_" I pulled out my kunai, ready to face my death.

* * *

"Uh..." I can't move my body, I have many wounds, can't resist it, I opened my eyes slowly, I saw Barodius, Gill and Kazarina talking.

"Well done, Kazarina, you'll get a promotion for taking the strongest and fastest brawler in the group" Gill looked like he didn't like what he had heard.

"Thank you Emperor Barodius"

Gill and Barodius got out from Kazarina's lab, and then Kazarina looked at me.

"Well, well, well, you finally waked up, I really must thank you for making me get a promotion because of your stupid brain" She laughed at me, but I smirked, I know neathia will win when Skyress joins them...

"Emperor Barodius said I can do anything to you, hmm... maybe I should keep you, to be a prey, maybe not, or to make you join us, what should I choose? Well, since you're very special to Dan Kuso, I'll control you, but first..." she grabbed a needle, wait, she's going to...

"What the...? D-don't even _think_ about it!" She laughed.

"I'll make you faint for a while and put you in a special place" Oh no no no no no! I hate these things! I moved my body quickly but she grabbed my arm and stick the needle into it.

"AHHHH!" I yelled in pain, it hurts very much! God dammit! Screw gundalians!

"Oh, sorry. Did it hurt your body? I'm so sorry sweetie" I feel like my heart stopped beating, I, I can't take it anymore.

"Uh, _you_, you will be _dead_, and we will show... _you_..." I fall into a deep sleep, however, I'm sure they can win... _without me..._

* * *

"SHUT UP! YOU CLOWN! JUST BECAUSE I'M HELPING HIM, DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM!"

"Okay, okay, just chill out, I was just joking"

"JOKING? YOU SICK LYING FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU!" I was dropped on the floor, who was yelling anyway? And with whom that person is talking? I opened my eyes, and I saw that the yeller was Fabia kicking Dan, and Dan is yelling in pain..._childish..._

"Uh, what are you two doing?" They both stared at me like I did some crime.

"Shun..." Dan called my name.

"You are..." Fabia continued the sentence, and left part of it.

"YOU ARE ALIVE, SHUN! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE MEEEEH!" Dan hugged me very tight, what the heck is wrong with him? Did he become gay or what? His hug's killing me.

"Dan, you will hurt Shun if you keep hugging him like that" Dan pulled away very fast, he was very scared.

"Why didn't you want to tell us about rescuing _her?_ It took us like forever to get you out from gundalia!"

"Gundalia? Y-You mean _she _told you about this?"

"Of course I did!" What? I looked at the floor to my surprise; I was on Skyress's back the whole time.

"Do you think I would leave my partner in the evil one's hands?" She was pretty worried too, but not as much as Dan.

"And Dan went all freaking psychotic when he knew you stayed their" Oh great, first Dan, then Skyress, and now Fabia...

"Sorry Shun but you'll get a punishment for being out of the shield" Drago said, a punishment, huh? Wonder what is it.

"Oh yeah? What kind of stupid punishment is this?" I was asking closing my eyes like I don't care.

"You'll be observed until you recover your health" I opened my eyes quickly.

"HAHAHAHA! That means Shun is going to be watched like a baby!" Dan is making fun of me again

"Shut it. Dan. SHUT IT!"

* * *

_**Skyress's **__P.O.V_

The two boys began to argue again about the-Shun-getting-punishment thing, it reminds of the moments when they were 12.

"Hey look there" I looked at a white dog about to throw something on us; the others looked at it too, and realized what it was.

"OH NO!" Dan pulled an ability card.

"Ability card, ACTIVATE! Lightning Talon!" My power increased and the dog's power seemed to decrease.

"Hey! Is that Skyress's ability cards?"

"Yep!"

"GIVE ALL OF THEM TO ME MORON! THESE ARE MINE!" And then they began to fight again.

"Shut up and let Skyress finish Lumagrowl!" They nodded and all jumped on the floor except Dan.

"Dan, what are you doing? Jump! We have no time!" Dan became very nervous and starts biting his teeth, Shun and Fabia sighed.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of high are you?" Shun asked, Dan swallowed hard and jumped quickly on Shun.

"DAN, YOU BASTAAAAARD!" Shun yelled as Dan fell on Shun, I sweat dropped, Drago and Aranaut did the same.

"My back..."

"I'm sorry pal..."

"Well, you are the one who's going to carry him because you broke his back"

"Okayyy..." I dashed to the white dog and heard Fabia giving me another ability card; my power increased very much.

** BOOM!**

The white dog returned to its ball form but I didn't. Looks like I won.

"HELL YEAH! YOU ARE AWESOME!" I heard Dan cheering me, am I really that strong? It wasn't that hard to defeat that bakugan.

"Shut up, we must hurry"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"So this is neathia, huh? It's beautiful"

"Beautiful? Didn't you went to it?" Shun was confused.

"I met Dan, Drago, Fabia and Aranaut on my way"

"Hmm"

"We were waiting for you, Kazami" A neathian guard said annoyed. Shun sighed.

"I know, I'll be punished for the troubles I caused"

"That's right, but why Dan is holding Shun's arm?"

"Hehehe..." Dan laughed nervously.

"What?" The neathian guard as known as Elright asked in an annoying voice.

"He jumped on Shun and broke his back"

"Hey! Didn't I told you not tell anyone?"

"No..."

"Dan Kuso, you'll have no delicious food for TWO WEEKS! You'll have to eat vegetables only, that's your punishment" Dan's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!"

"Shut up idiot and take Shun to his room"

"Okay..." He sobbed took Shun to his room.

* * *

"This is Skyress? Wonder how she looks in its life form" This white haired boy was looking at me with a cute smile on his face.

"You want to see?" Dan asked as if I'm his partner

"Yeah! Let's go and see her life form!" We went outside the shield, Dan threw me.

"Bakugan, BRAWL! Bakugan, stand!" When I transformed into my life form, I looked at the white boy and that Subterra brawler, they were very surprised.

"She's beautiful, how did Shun ever have a bakugan like her?" The Subterra brawler as known as Jake asked surprisingly.

"I told you before"

"Uh, yeah, is she powerful?" It's the white boy's turn to ask, the one called Ren.

"Yep! She defeated Lumagrowl so easily! It only took her two ability cards"

"Whoa! Awesome dude!" Jake said with an excited voice.

"Awesome? It was nothing! Can't you defeat that white dog one-on-one?"

"Hehehehe, no, it needs two bakugans..."

"That means, you need me right?"

"Yep!" Hmmm, maybe it'll be better for me to change my life a little.

"Okay! Come on, let's go inside now" Then Drago popped out and looked at Dan.

"WHAT!? You are replacing me?!" He shouted at him.

"N-no Drago, I just want to have Skyress and You with me!" Fabia, Ren and Jake got furious all of the sudden.

"Dammit, Dan! Stop being the person with many roles as always! We are not powerful enough and we want to have Skyress too!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah! You even have Drago the most powerful bakugan and we can't beat one of the twelve orders, SO GIVE US ONE!" Fabia joined in.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. I'll do it, but Skyress must decide who she will be with any of you if Shun isn't with us" He looked at me.

"Go ahead" I looked at the three, now let's see, Jake is a human, Ren is a gundalian, and Shior- I mean Fabia, is a neathian, should I pick Jake? No way! I don't like being with boys except Shun, maybe princess Fabia is a good person, because I don't like weak girls, she's strong, and she's the only female in the team, and Shun seems to like her. I returned to my ball form.

"So?"

"Fabia" Ren and Jake's eyes widened.

"NOOO! Why her why her?!"

"I have my own reasons" Ren and Jake growled, Fabia didn't care about that. I flied to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I've chosen my chance, and it's you" She smiled.

"_Thank you_"

_End Of __**Skyress's **__P.O.V_

* * *

_ Meanwhile At Gundalia_

_**Gill's **__P.O.V_

"For the last time Stoica, GIVE ME MY ALBUM!" I was shouting when Stoica stole my album to see my pictures.

"But I want to know if there's pictures of you and Airzel"

"I told you were not in a gay relationship!"

"But what about the picture I found a few weeks ago when you were holding your album and a picture had fallen from it?" He hold his other hand to reveal a picture of me and Airzel in a random place.

"Th-this is when we were kids!"

"You look like old men"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY ALBUM!" He laughed and ran away.

"You damn monkey clown!"

* * *

**Dan: Why do I always get tortured D:**

**Me: Because you deserve it! I don't really know why Drago only gets stronger and not the others! You even have many roles in the series and that's unfair! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
**

**Dan: (Sobs and runs out the room)  
**

**Fabia: You're being too violent.  
**

**Miaka: Yeah, be nice for awhile.  
**

**Dana: Be loyal to everybody, okay?  
**

**Me: SORRY! (Sobs) I'll never make the same mistake!  
**

**Tamahome and Tasuki: Why the three girls can always control her? D:  
**

**Me: You don't need to know, and Alex is the only guy I lesson to him, okay? (Turns face to the girls) Did I acted nice? OwO  
**

**Miaka, Dana, Fabia: Yes  
**

**Me: YAAAYYYYY! Now I have to go and play video games, :D see ya guys later!  
**

**Alex: Hey! Did you study for school?  
**

**Me: Don't worry Alex, I'm sure the quiz is easy! ^w^  
**

**Alex: Good, you can go now...  
**

**Me: THANKS! Buy guys!  
**

** _P.S. I don't talk English in public, sorry for my bad grammar._  
**

**_ Characters In The Story: From a Show called 'Bakugan'  
_**

**_ Miaka, Tamahome and Tasuki: Fushigi Yuugi  
_**

**_ Alex and Dana: Mercer Siblings from a game called: 'Prototype'  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: Le Drunken Shun!

_** Dan's **__P.O.V_

"DAMMIT DANIEL KUSO! STOP EATING LIKE A PIG IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Runo hit me hard on the head like usual because all the meat are in my mouth.

"B-buth Rhouno! Ith ics fary thilicouse! Ah thust kam't ethist iht!" I was speaking while eating, what I said meant: B-but Runo! It is very delicious! I just can't resist it!

She hit me hard again on the head, damn, it hurts! I swallowed everything in my mouth and looked at her.

"Runo! I just want to eat! It's been months since I didn't eat meat! I only ate vegetables for more than one week!"

"Well, it's not my fault you broke Shun's back back at neathia!" Yeah, it happened weeks ago, we're now on earth, why? Here's the reason.

_ Flashback_

"_Brawlers, I have to tell you something" Queen Serena was talking to us in a nice way, waaayy nicer than my mom._

"_What is it, sister?" Fabia asked, Queen Serena smiled._

"_Well, since we weren't under attack for a long time, all of you will have a vacation for fifteen days" We blinked and screamed saying words like 'YAHOO!' and like 'NO MORE MISSIONS!' except Ren and Fabia, They just smiled while Shun just smirked, know the difference, but I can't believe I'll return to earth and battle and eat as much as I want! But then, a question appeared in my head._

"_Wait, what about, the gundalians?" Everybody stopped jumping and stand in complete silent, but Queen Serena's smiling face didn't fade._

"_The gundalians doesn't attack if there's no strikes for days, if so, that means they are taking a big break for weeks, so you can enjoy and not worry about our situation, if something bad happens we will just send Linus to earth and will explain everything to you, good luck on your holidays!"_

_End Of Flashback_

Only eleven days left for our vacation, I think it'll be a great time! Maybe we can go to the Cinema, or play video games or even Bakugan!

"Give me the bottle, you're not allowed to drink it, God dammit, Shun!" Alice was trying to take a green bottle from Shun, but Shun refused.

"No way! Sake's my comfort! Leave it, thief!" I blinked when he said 'sake' I gasped with my eyes widened and ran towards them quickly, I helped Alice take the green sake from him, she threw it in the garbage and sighed in relief.

"Dan!" Le drunken Shun screamed, I looked at him and pointed at him.

"Listen, you're not going to drink sake! You're still 17, and now we'll have to take you with Fabia to your house before you do anything embarrassing or dangerous" He crossed his arms after what I said, seriously, since when Shun started drinking sake? I thought he was over these adult stuffs after we joined neathia, I actually can't stop him all the time, maybe Fabia can handle him, I looked at her sitting on a chair drinking strawberry juice, I walked towards her.

"Fabia, I need to ask you a question" She stopped drinking and looked at me like she didn't care.

"Yeah, what is it?" I prayed to God to let her accept my hard quest in the inside of my heart.

"Well, you see, Shun's driving me crazy because of him always drinking sakes; it's not good for him, he can cause anything dangerous, like walking while drunk then a car hits him, so, that's why, can you watch him while I'm not here? I need a damn break"

"Preventing a ninja boy from drinking sakes? Well why not? Sure I'll accept it" Finally! I'll take a break after all!

"But you have to pay me" She smirked before saying that.

"WH-WHAT?! P-PAYMENT?! FABIA, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry Dan, but I need some money for myself; they're not enough for what I need, maybe 10 dollars"

"No! It'll be like taking a break for 10 dolla-"

"15 dollars" Then she continued drinking.

"What? Now raising it up? I want a free break! God dammit!"

"20 dooollaaars" She said 20 dollars like she's singing! I had enough!

"Fine! I give up, but only 10 dollars"

"Shall I raise it up more?" Great, Shun, driving me crazy, and now, Fabia's turn to drive me to level insane!

"Okay, ok-ay, I'll pay you 20 dollars after you watch him for a week, but if he drank one sake, your rent will be subtracted to 19, every sake he drinks will be subtracted so keep an eye on him, deal?"

"Deal" We shake hands, she threw the juice in the garbage, and walked to Shun, I think Shun's still drunk, she took his hand and walked away.

"Do you think she can do it, Daniel?" Drago popped out from my pocket, looks like he heard my conversation with Fabia about Shun's love for sake, huh?

"Don't worry, Drago, she can handle him, I think, but I'm sure she can do that, remember that she can throw anyone, so no need to worry as long as I can take my break" But I must pay 20 dollars, man, what a greed woman.

_ End Of __**Dan's**__ P.O.V_

* * *

_ At The __**Kazami**__ House_

* * *

_** Skyress's **__P.O.V_

"He's still drunk? How many bottles of sake did he drank back at Julie's small restaurant?" Fabia was surprised Shun is still drunk.

"Maybe 3 or 5" Hawktor answered but not totally sure.

"Whatever it is, he'll wake up later, I'm just, tired" She sat down on the tree to take a nap.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let her sleep while there's a drunken ninja here" Aranaut didn't like leaving Shun alone. Hawktor and I agreed on that, but then, we saw Shun standing.

"Oh no! Princess! Wake up! Wake up, princess!" Fabia yawned, she opened her eyes, she looked at Shun, and she blinked, stood up quickly and pulled his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Shun! Don't think you can esca-" Shun wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder before finishing her sentence, Fabia's face become so red, Aranaut seemed not to like Shun's drunken actions.

"Princess, let go of him, he might hurt you" Aranaut was just a little bit afraid if it stayed like this, however, Fabia smiled.

"Calm down, Aranaut, just because Shun's drunk, doesn't mean he can hurt anyone, he just doesn't know what he's doi-"

...Oh...God...No...

Hawktor and I both looked _very_ slowly at Aranaut, I don't think he looks very well at all, and I mean at all, **AT**** ALL.**

"Shun, you, you, YOU BASTARD!" Aranaut jumped from the tree branch, and flied to the two, th-they were, they were k-ki-they were, **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

"GET OFF HER, KAZAMI!" Aranaut kept yelling until Shun pulled away and then he rested his head on Fabia's shoulder again, his cheeks were small bright pink, while Fabia's face is in complete red, when Aranaut touched her cheeks he felt very hot so he moved quickly, Fabia covered her mouth using her left hand while her right hand is holding Shun, she stayed like this, without any move. We didn't do anything, we just stared at Shun and Fabia.

_End Of **Skyress's **P.O.V_

* * *

_ **Fabia's **P.O.V  
_

My body feels heated up, what was I thinking when Dan told me to keep an eye on him, I thought, it was nothing, but, it came to my lips, being kissed, by a human, no way, **no way! **I can't fall for a human! What Dan said before when we were on neathia was a lie, **lie! **It's impossible! Even if Shun's drunk, I can't stop thinking, wh-what if he actually likes me? What if he knew about that? What if Serena, my guards, my people, knew about that? Shall I keep it a secret?

"Fabia? Fabia! Are you listening to me?" I looked up to see Shun looking at me with confusing eyes, my face become redder than before.

"What happened? You didn't even looked at me, what were you thinking?" I looked at the ground, I stand up and entered the house quickly without any hesitation, I lied on my bed, and pulled the blanket over me, I can hear Shun calling my name but I, I didn't actually care about it, I just want to be alone, however, he'll never ever leave me alone until I tell him what's wrong with me, he entered my room and walked to my bed.

"Fabia, please, please tell me what happened, I don't know what I did to hurt you" I sighed, I got up into a sitting position, he sat on my bed too.

"Shun, I can't tell you, I just, can't" He came closer to me, I feel myself heated up again, shall I tell him? His hand touched my cheek, I looked at him, he was smiling, maybe I should tell him about what happened when he was drunk, I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes again.

"Shun, back when you were drunk, I-" We heard his cell phone ringing, he picked it up from his pocket and starting talking to someone, when he told that person to wait, he looked at me smiling, his hand scratched the back of his head while the other is holding his cell phone

"Uh, we can discuss about what happened later, take a nap now" He walked out of the room and closed the door, man, I feel so much disappointed, wait, why being much disappointed? It isn't better if I told him! Or is it? I tensed, what am I thinking right now? Not again!

"Alright, maybe like what Shun said, I should take a nap" I pulled the blanket over me, and slept peacefully.

_End Of **Fabia's **P.O.V_

* * *

_At The Misaki Restaurant_

* * *

**_Runo's _**_P.O.V _

"Haha! Yeah so wanna go battle with me against Ren and Alice?" Daniel, always asking Shun to battle with him, why not me? It's like he's gay already!

"Sure, but make sure they are strong enough for me, because battling any easy brawler and finish him or her quickly will be a waste of time, instead I'll practice"

"Shun I swear they trained enough to even defeat Runo and Marucho!" I growled and hit him on his damn head, I swear if he said something like this, no more meat from me for this teenaged boy!_  
_

"Uh, sorry Runo, so you accept to fight with me?"

"Yeah, I'll try to battle with Skyress" Dan start jumping saying 'yahoo' God, he's really pissing me off with his embarrassing actions.

* * *

"Ready for the final move, Shun?"

"You bet! Ability card, activate! **Whirlwind Lightning Sword!**" _(Original: **Whirlwind Lightning Storm**_) Skyress flied over Linehalt and **BOOM! **Linehalt returned to his ball form, Drago and Skyress returned to their ball form too, Dan and Shun caught them.

"And the winner is Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami!" Everybody clapped their hands and screamed like fangirls and fanboys, I feel so jealous of Shun being with Dan all the time! But I'm glad Tigress is here to comfort me all the time, Skyress _did_ got stronger, I'm so happy for her, same goes to Alice, she almost won.

"Ren I'm really sorry, I didn't won this battle" Alice was sad she lost, but Ren told her she did great, I really agree with him, she really did great.

"Well, see ya later Dan"

"Wait Shun! Let's have other 6 battles! It'll be really awesome, I swear it's not boring! But let's eat something before" Shun sighed and followed Dan to eat.

"Tigress, do you feel well enough to fight someone?" I don't know why but the excitement inside me can't hold it anymore, I just want to have some fun.

"Of course I am. Lady Runo, choose whatever you want to fight. My lady" I smiled at him, now let Tigress kick some butts!

* * *

**Me: ****CHAPTER EIGHT OUT AND NOW!  
**

**Shun: Me, drunk? Seriously?**

** Me: What? I sometimes see you closing your eyes and not do anything, so I made it like you were drunk! :D  
**

**Alex: Yeah, you forgot to tell them a fact.  
**

**Me: Aaaahh, yes I forgot, ^_^' Okay let's begin:  
**

**_I Know All Of You Will Say That Runo's Bakugan's Name Is 'Tigrerra' And It's A Female,_ **

**_But The Truth Is That The English People Made Him Look As A Female Bakugan And The name  
_**

**_'Tigrerra' Is NOT His Real Name, His Real Name Is 'Tigress' And He's A Male Bakugan, Keep That In Mind  
_**


	9. Chapter 9: Invasion Without Alert

_**Shun's **__P.O.V_

Fabia still didn't told me about what I did while being drunk, whenever I touch a sake, Fabia slaps my face very hard, as if she hated what I did.

"Hey pal, want some strawberry juice" I nodded, Dan gave me the juice, I stared at it, lost in thoughts.

"Dan..."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you have any idea what I did four days ago while being drunk? Because every time I touch a sake, Fabia slaps me, do you know why?"

"Sorry, I tried asking Aranaut why but he was too angry, ask Skyress and Hawktor, maybe they have details" I called Skyress and Hawktor; they popped out from my pocket.

"Yes Shun? You want to battle?"

"No, just, do you two have any idea what I did yesterday; I mean being drunk you know?" They didn't say anything, they kept silence without a word, I sighed and put them in my pocket.

"I'll see you later"

"But what about the juice?"

"Nah, you can have it, I didn't drink anything" I walked away after that.

_**End Of Shun's **__P.O.V_

* * *

_**Fabia's **__P.O.V_

"Fabia, do you have a minute?" Shun came back, I nodded, and followed him to his room, we both sat down on the bed.

"Princess, you didn't tell me what happened four days ago, I want and need to know" I tensed and closed my eyes; I don't even want to think about it.

Then I felt my head resting on a person's chest while being wrapped around, I opened my eyes to see Shun, hugging me?

"It is something bad, isn't it?" Shun wasn't drunk, he was actually hugging me, I felt warm in the inside and outside.

"Only bad to me, yes, you _did _something bad"

"If that's so, then you don't need to tell me what happened, all I want to say, is that I'm sorry..." I smiled, I don't know why but something tells me to do only for him, he yawned, I did the same, and then we both fell asleep on the bed, while hugging each other.

'_Thank you, Shun'_

_End Of __**Fabia's **__P.O.V_

* * *

_**Dan's **__P.O.V_

"HA! I WIN!" I raised my hand in glorious like a boss.

"Grrrr... REMATCH!" Runo turned furious like always.

"Sorry Runo, but I'm the number one!" My hand was still raised in glorious like a boss.

"Well, excuse me, but that's because your stupid Drago always evolves like 8 times or more! But you know what? It's better if I don't serve you food for free!" I blinked at Runo with worried face.

"Runo! Pleaaaase!" I used puppy face but didn't that work; no more hamburgers from Runo! Not fair!

"Dan" I heard a person calling my name, I looked to the left door.

"Oh, hey Linus and Elright? Uh, why all of you are here?" They were still silent, and of course, they were in their human form, duh. *sigh* at least we spend our best time on Earth.

"Neathia was, invaded, all of our people and knights, even the queen, are in their hands" Our eyes widened, god no, I'm afraid they will kill our planet, and Fabia will go freaking psychotic.

"I'm so sorry, if only I had the chance to kill Barodius"

"It's nobody's fault except the Twelve's Orders, where's my sister and that ninja?" Elright asked

"I think they are in Shun's house" I think Marucho's right, Fabia spend days in Shun's house, maybe training, maybe fighting, maybe...

"Kissing?" Holy god, mother of pearl, I just said a word in front of a neathian, I just said it accidently!

"What did you say, Dan Kuso?" I turned my head VERY slowly to Elright, her eyes were full anger, and I actually never doubt I would see him angry like that someday.

"Go to their house and bring them back here! RIGHT NOW! I'm not going to forgive that ninja neither the queen will when she's rescued" I nodded and ran out of the Interspace with Ren and Runo.

* * *

"Okay, I'll go" I was, but then Runo grabbed my hoodie.

"No, I'M the one who will enter, and tell them" I sighed and nodded, I know Runo was in Shun's house before, but I hope she remembers his room.

"What do you think they are doing?" I was asking Ren as Runo closed the door behind.

"I don't know, maybe what you mentioned back at Bakugan Interspace?" I shivered, if it happened, I don't think Shun will live anymore, but I'll keep it a secret if Elright didn't saw or knows anything.

"Damn, she's late, what makes her search all the time? Or where are Shun and Fabia?" Ren got bored of waiting; I opened my mouth all of the sudden to say something I didn't want to say in public.

"Bed?" Ren blinked and looked at me surprised, I laughed nervously, my mouth actually began to say unexpected stuffs.

"Dan, what the hell?! Don't tell me you started seeing 'things' of 'them' since when did you got visions like that?"

"I don't know, they seem good to me, and I don't know what's happening to me, it's just, something..."

"You think something bad will happen soon?" I nodded, Ren looked towards the door, he grabbed me and entered it.

"Hey!"

"Runo! What are you doing you tomboy!?" Runo appeared all of the sudden from nowhere and start hitting Ren many times.

"Say it, again!" She finally returned to her 'normal' mood.

"Whatever it is, why would you take minutes to search for them? You said you remember this dojo!" Runo sighed.

"Well, I think it's like what Dan said back at Interspace..." We stayed silent for a moment, I don't want Queen Serena to know this, I feel so bad for not watching Shun, now I'm going to be killed by Linus and Elright. Ren looked towards the door for a long time and his eyes widened.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Ren ran to something behind the door, I followed him with Runo.

"Ren, what's happening?" Runo asked him.

"The time I saw a person behind that door he ran away like a mouse!" As he opened the door of the dojo, we saw a blond guy transporting with the eyes of a Gundalian.

"Damn! He ran away!"

"Who's that?" I was about to ask the same question as Runo, but with different words.

"Stoica, the gundalian from the Twelve Orders, I was sent to hunt human with him in our human forms before I joined you"

"That chicken! I'll never forgive him for this!" Linehalt appeared from Ren's pocket to join our conversation.

"What are you doing inside my gate? Stalking me?!" Shun opened the door still sleepy, I think he woke up from Ren's scream.

"N-no, we were _about _to enter your house, but then we just saw Stoica in his human form and he ran away" Shun's mad eyes became natural after what Runo said, but she was lying.

"We came here to invite you and Fabia to go brawl" Ren lied too, okaaay, what the hell is wrong with everyone?

"Hmm. Then I'll go wake Fabia up"

"Eh, she's sleeping? You don't need to wake her up, you can return to where you were doing" Shun closed his eyes like what Runo said.

"What happened there, Runo?" Runo sighed.

"Shun was sleeping on a bed, with Fabia..." My jaw dropped.

"THEY DID?" I was afraid Shun might did 'something' to her.

"It's not like what you think, their clothes were on" I sighed in relief, phew.

"You mean, after what you said to Shun, does that mean that he will return to sleep with her?" Ren was asking in a normal voice.

"If he doesn't make any sound means that he's sleeping with her" I blinked at Runo's "Sleeping with her"

"I said their clothes were on!" Runo noticed my shock face again and I returned to normal.

"Sorry" I apologized while my hand behind my head.

"Don't get angry, Runo, Dan start seeing things, and I mean 'mature' things" Runo got furious and looked at, I start running as she followed me.

"I WILL MURDER YOU, KUSO DANMA!" Man, another day of being beaten up by a monster.

_End Of **Dan's **P.O.V_

* * *

**OMG! Guys! I can't believe it has been more than a month to update! D: You know, school, home works, torturing math teacher, and sister using the computer, but she moved to our new computer! ;D That means the computer I'm working on, is aaall mine! ;D**

**Alex: But she's still too lazy.**

**Me: SHUT IT! ALEX!**

**Alex: But that's the truth.**

**Me: Whatever -_-'**

**Danma: No more Neathiaaa? D:**

**Alex: I'm sure the neathian lady is going psychotic; you didn't have to write this.**

**Me: But it's boring D: and I want everybody here _**

**Lync: Ha-Ha! The drunken ninja has kissed someone! :D**

**Shun: -_- whatever...**

**Alice: *hurts Lync's ear* Bad boy!**

**Lync: Sorry...**

**Me: Excuse me; I have something else to do, so please get out of my room.**

**Alex: Liar, it's your brother's room, and you're gonna play Xbox 360**

**Me: Whatever -_-'**

**Alex: Be sure not to cry on another person's death on the game like Rei's and Toki's death.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Alex: I can you as a baby crying over a non-  
**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY! *Runs off*  
**

**Alex: *Uses WhipFist* Not after what you done to my sister! Go and study, you have 2 tests -_-  
**

**Me: x_x  
**


End file.
